Cherry Blossom Weather
by Kusanagi de Tsurugi
Summary: Bunga sakura membuat Byakuya terkenang masa lalunya, kenangan yang terjadi dimusim saat bunga sakura bermekaran, dimusim itulah saat Byakuya pertama kali ia bertemu dengan wanita yang paling dan satu-satunya yang ia cintai, Hisana.


Song fanfic pertama kusanagi… Selamat membaca!!! =3

Disclaimer: Either Bleach and Sakura Biyori are not mine.

* * *

**Cherry Blossom Weather**

Byakuya sedang berjalan dikoridor kantor divisi 6, saat sehelai kelopak bunga sakura terbang di depan wajahnya. Lalu Byakuya menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat dari mana kelopak bunga itu berasal. Kelopak sakura itu ternyata berasal dari pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran dengan indahnya, "Sudah musim semi rupanya."

Lalu Byakuya berjalan mendekati pohon sakura itu untuk melihat keindahan bunga sakura yang bermekaran.

Kelopak bunga sakura yang tertiup angin, berjatuhan pelahan bagaikan hujan yang turun dari langit. Langitpun terlihat berwarna pink karena dipenuhi kelopak sakura yang berterbangan.

Aroma manis yang serbuk sari yang ditebarkan pohon sakura itu membuat Byakuya terkenang masa lalunya, kenangan yang terjadi dimusim saat bunga sakura bermekaran dengan indahnya, dimusim inilah saat Byakuya pertama kali bertemu dengan wanita yang paling dan satu-satunya ia cintai, Hisana.

Juuroku de kimi to ai hyakunen no koi wo shite ne

Hirahira to mai ochiru sakura no hanabira no shita de

(I met you at age 16 and fell into a hundred-year love

under these cherry blossoms that fall slowly)

Byakuya muda berjalan menyusuri Ronkugai untuk mencari tempat yang bisa ia gunakan berlatih zanjutsu dan hakuda. Biasanya Byakuya berlatih didojo divisi 6 atau dihalaman rumahnya, tetapi Yoruichi selalu saja menggangu latihannya. Hari ini Byakuya bertekat untuk berlatih keras untuk mengalahkan Yoruichi. Oleh karena ia membutuhkan tempat yang sepi dan tenang untuk berlatih.

Tanpa terasa Byakuya sampai disebuah bukit yang ditumbuhi oleh pohon sakura.

Saat itu adalah musim dimana bunga bermekaran. Kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran ditanah tampak seperti karpet pink yang menyambut kedatangan Byakuya.

Hari itu adalah hari yang cerah. Matahari bersinar dengan hangat, angginpun bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Hari yang sangat indah.

Byakuya lalu melanjutkan perjalannya masuk kedalam hutan sakura itu. Ia mulai melupakan keinginannya untuk berlatih dan ingin duduk santai dibawah pohon sakura sambil menikmati keindahan bunga sakura.

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup dengan kencang dan kelopak bunga sakura pun berterbangan diudara. Kelopak bunga yang berguguran tampak seperti hujan salju berwarna pink. Lalu diantara hujan kelopak bunga itulah ia melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam berdiri menatap pohon sakura yang paling besar ditempat itu. Gadis itu adalah cinta pertama dan yang terakhir, juga gadis yang ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersamanya.

'Siapa gadis itu?' tanya Byakuya dalam hati sambil tanpa sadar berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

Byakuya tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari gadis itu. Sosoknya yang berdiri ditengah hujan kelopak bunga terlihat bagai lukisan terindah yang pernah Byakuya lihat sepanjang hidupnya. Itulah saat untuk pertama kalinya Byakuya tertarik kepada seorang gadis.

Lalu gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan bertatap langsung dengan Byakuya, 'Cantik sekali,' kata Byakuya dalam hati.

Rambut hitam gadis itu terlihat berkilauan terkena cahaya matahari, matanya sangat jernih tampak seperti air tenang, bibirnya yang pink terlihat bagai bunga sakura. Ia terlihat bagaikan boneka porselain yang hidup.

Tanpa sadar wajah Byakuya merona pink seperti bunga sakura.

"Hai," sapa gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis, "apa kau datang untuk melihat bunga sakura?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ya...aku datang untuk melihat sakura," jawab Byakuya. Matanya masih terpaku diwajah gadis itu.

Gadis itu lalu tersenyum lagi, "Kalau begitu kau datang ketempat yang tepat. Ini adalah tempat terbaik untuk melihat sakura yang bermekaran," kata gadis itu sambil menatap pohon sakura yang paling besar. Lalu tatapanya kembali kepada Byakuya, "Namaku Hisana, siapa namamu?" tanya Hisana.

"Aku Kuchiki Byakuya," jawab Byakuya.

Hisana tersenyum manis, "Salam kenal ya, Byakuya-kun."

Aitakute kakenuketa hi no ataru kyuu na sakamichi ya

Kouen no sumi futari no kage wa ima mo kawaranu mama

(the steep hill I ran through wanting to see you and

our shadows in the corner of the park remains unchanged)

Esoknya Byakuya berlari melintasi jalan setapak yang nampak berwarna pink disebuah bukit. Itu adalah jalan yang sama dengan jalan yang ia lintasi kemarin. Byakuya lalu berhenti didepan pohon sakura yang paling besar dan bersandar pada pohon itu untuk mengatur nafasnya.

Byakuya lalu melihat kesekitarnya untuk mencari gadis yang ia temui kemarin.

"Hai...Byakuya-kun. Apa hari ini kau datang untuk melihat sakura lagi?" tanya Hisana yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang pohon sakura tempat Byakuya bersandar.

"Hisana...sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Byakuya setengah terkejut.

Hisana tersenyum melihat ekspresi kaget Byakuya, "Baru saja," jawab Hisana. Lalu ia ikut bersandar disebelah Byakuya. "Hari ini pun sakuranya tampak indah. Andai sepanjang tahun seperti ini pasti menyenangkan," kata Hisana. Matanya menatap pohon sakura tapi fikirannya menerawang jauh.

Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni yurete mai modoru

Marude nagai yume kara sameta you ni miageta saki wa momoiro no sora

(you, me, and the cherry blossom weather returns after being swayed by the wind

as if I woke up from a long dream, the sky I looked up at is pink)

Setelah itu setiap hari Byakuya datang ketempat itu untuk menemui Hisana. Dibawah hujan kelopak bunga sakura, mereka duduk berdua ditempat rahasia berdua menatap langit yang tampak berwarna pink karena dipenuhi oleh kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan tertiup angin.

Suki deshita suki deshita egao saki someta kimi ga

Boku dake ga shitteita migigawa yawarakana ibasho

(I loved you, I loved you who created a colorful smile

that soft spot to the right that only I knew about)

Aku mencintai Hisana...  
Itulah hal yang Byakuya sadari setelah sering bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Lalu dimusim yang sama dan tahun yang sama, Byakuya menyatakkan perasasaannya pada Hisana dibawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran dengan indah juga langit pink dipenuhi kelopak sakura yang berterbangan.

Sakura no shita no yakusoku "rainen mo koko ni koyou"tte

Nandomo tashikameattakedo ima mo hatasenu mama

(a promise made beneath the cherry blossom 'let's come here again next year'

we made sure many times but it's still unfulfilled)

Musim semi tahun kemudian. Walaupun ditentang oleh keluarganya akhirnya Byakuya menikahi Hisana.

Bertahun-tahun mereka hidup bahagia bersama. Setiap tahun dimusim semi, mereka selalu datang ketempat rahasia mereka berdua. Dibawah pohon sakura meraka bercanda ria juga tertawa.

Sampai pada suatu musim semi 15 tahun kemuadian, Hisana jatuh sakit dan tidak bisa pergi melihat sakura bersama-sama. Hisana jatuh sakit karena terlalu lelah mencari juga karena rasa bersalahnya terhadap adiknya yang ia buang sewaktu adiknya masih bayi.

"Byakuya-sama, maaf karena aku, tahun ini kita tidak bisa melihat sakura bersama-sama," kata Hisana dengan wajah sedih.

"Sudahlah Hisana. Lebih baik kau pikirkan dulu kesehatanmu," kata Byakuya sambil memegang tangan Hisana, yang sedang terbaring lemah diatas futon, "tahun depan pun bunga sakura pasti akan mekar. Nanti kita pergi kesana bersama ya, Hisana."

Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni sotto yomigaeru

Kimi mo ima doko ka de miteru no kanaa ano hi to onaji momoiro no sora

(you, me, and the cherry blossom weather is recreated softly in the wind

are you looking at it from somewhere? that same pink sky from that day)

Tahun demi tahun terlewati. Tapi sakit Hisana sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda akan sembuh.

Sampai pada suatu musim semi Byakuya duduk dibawah pohon sakura, dibukit pertama kali ia bertemu Hisana, sendiri...

Tidak seperti tahun-tahun yang telah berlalu, tahun ini Byakuya menatap langit pink dengan wajah dan perasaan sedih.

"Hisana, apa kau juga melihatnya? Sakura yang bermekaran ini dari suatu tempat?"

Oikaketa hibi no naka ni kizamareta ashiato wa

Nani yori mo kakegae no nai takaramono

Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni yurete mai modoru

Tomedonai omoi ga afuredashite namida ga komiageta

(the footsteps left in the days I chased after

are treasures more important then anything else

you, me, and the cherry blossom weather returns after being swayed by the wind

the unstoppable feelings overflow and tears build up)

"Taichou...sedang apa anda disini?" tanya Renji memecah lamunan Byakuya.

Lalu Byakuya menatap fukutaichonya, "Tidak apa-apa," kata Byakuya dengan suara dan wajah datar seperti biasanya.

Renji mengangkat alisnya bingung. Lalu Byakuya meneruskan perjalanannya. Ketika melewati Renji, Byakuya menepuk pundaknya pelan.

Tak jauh Byakuya melihat adiknya, Rukia, sedang mengejar sang shinigami pengganti, Kurosaki Ichigo, dengan sangat marah.

"Dasar stawberry baka!" teriak Rukia sambil mengejar Ichigo yang berlari dengan wajah ketakutan. Lalu ketika menyadari kedatangan kakaknya, Rukia berhenti mengejar Ichigo dan memberi salam pada Byakuya, "Konichiwa nii-sama!" kata rukia sambil tersenyum.

Lalu Byakuya mengelus-elus kepala Rukia, "Konichiwa," katanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Byakuya lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi. Setelah Byakuya cukup jauh Rukia lalu melanjutkan mengejar Ichigo.

Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni yurete mai modoru

Mada minu mirai wo mune ni daite miageta saki wa momoiro no sora

(you, me, and the cherry blossom weather returns after being swayed by the wind

with the unseen future held in my chest, I look ahead and see the pink sky)

Byakuya membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar teriakkan horror Ichigo untuk melihat Ichigo yang sudah beku oleh Sode no shirayuki, Rukia yang berwajah puas sudah membekukan Ichigo juga Renji yang tertawa sampai berguling-guling.

Melihat hal itu Byakuya tersenyum lalu berkata, "Mungkin tahun ini lebih baik kalau aku mengajak mereka bertiga melihat bunga sakura bersama-sama."

* * *

Yay…songfic dan fanfic yang benar-benar romance pertama yang pernah kusanagi tulis.

Gimana pendapat reader tentang fic ini?

If you like this song fic review please… =3

-kusanagi-


End file.
